Merlin's Mistake
by thegirlpod
Summary: When Merlin and Arthur travel to a village, they find a slave girl and bring her back to As Merlin gets to know her, he realizes this was a big (I am so sorry for the title- they are not my strong point)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've rewritten this story a few times now, and I've finally decided on this idea. This is set about between the time Morgana is evil- but Uther doesn't know yet. **

**So! Please read, review, and enjoy! :)**

Arthur Pendragon awoke by the sudden bright light in his room, as his manservant opened the curtains saying the usual 'Rise and shine!' The prince groaned and rolled over on his side.

His manservant, Merlin, began to pull an outfit out of the wardrobe.

"Merlin," Arthur grumbled. "I forgot to tell you- my father is having me to go to a nearby town to collect some ingredient for Giaus. I guess there's a illness going around, and the ingredient is the key of the cure or something."

"Giaus usually sent me to get the ingredients if he ever ran out," Merlin said turning towards Arthur, who began to crawl out of bed.

"Well, the journey's a bit of a well- journey. And Giaus asked if one of the knights could join you since it's in Cenred's land, and I volunteered. The town is called Solhob, it'll take us about a day to get there. So, I hope the horses are ready, and we're all packed," Arthur said putting his hands on his hips and looking expectantly at Merlin.

"I didn't know we'd be going anywhere!" Merlin said.

Arthur shook his head in mock shame. "Really Merlin, I don't know why I don't sack you in the first place,". Merlin smirked.

* * *

Only a few hours later, Merlin and Arthur rode to Solhob. The ride was long, and boring, and Merlin thought Arthur was being strangely quiet (all the while Arthur was thinking Merlin was the one being quiet.)

"If we keep moving, we'll reach Solhob a little after nightfall," Arthur finally said breaking the silence.

"'Course," Merlin said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked smirking. "You already knew, did you? So wise, Merlin."

Merlin smiled cheekily. "Are you actually complimenting me?"

"Not really, I was being sarcastic so it's more of an insult," Arthur said.

Merlin grinned goofily, as he usually did and Arthur couldn't help smiling back at the boy.

The continued the ride, which resumed it's silence. Then a little after nightfall, as Arthur said, they arrived in a large village. It was no kingdom, but it seemed to be a richer village.

They rode in the village, and children ran along the streets, probably returning home for the night. But only a few other people stood in the night, eyeing the two young men suspiciously.

"Here looks fine for the night, wouldn't you say Merlin?" Arthur asked, coming to a stop by an obvious Inn. (There was a hanging sign reading 'Solhob's Inn and Tavern')

Merlin gave a small smirk as he saw the sign, but got off his horse and walked inside with Arthur. The tavern was quiet and dull, and only a few men sat at the tables staring into their tankards drowsily.

Arthur walked up to the bar tender and asked for a room. The man nodded at a younger man, who left the tavern quickly.

"You'll find yer horses in the stable, and a room upstairs. Fourth door on the right," the man said, after Arthur had paid him.

Merlin followed Arthur up the stairs by the bar, and they went to their room. Arthur took the bed, and Merlin rolled out a few blankets he'd brought on the ground for himself.

"We'll find the Eraot root tomorrow," Merlin heard Arthur mumble.

"The what?" Merlin asked.

"It's the ingredient Giaus sent us for,"

"Right," Merlin said quietly, turning on his side to try and get comfortable.

He closed his eyes, and drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

The next morning, they packed back up, and left the inn.

"We're looking for an Apothecary," Arthur said to Merlin.

"I know. I'm not an idiot," Merlin said.

Arthur looked at Merlin smirking. "You keep telling yourself that, Merlin."

Merlin didn't reply, for his attention was drawn to a crowd of people. They seemed to be selling something, and Merlin found himself walking over, curious.

"Merlin! Come back here, we have hurry and get that root!" Arthur said, and when Merlin ignored him, he rolled his eyes and followed his servant. When he reached him, Merlin was frowning up at the man selling. He had just sold a young woman, who's hands were bound together. Slave traders. Arthur noticed Merlin's eyes filled with tears when a little boy was sold quickly.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur said, deciding not to tease Merlin for tearing up.

"Please, you have to do something," Merlin said quietly, as he watched the last slave walked up- again a child.

"There's not much I can do," Arthur said. "This is village isn't part of Camelot's lands." But as the prince looked to Merlin, and to the girl who bowed her head in a way to hide her tears, he sighed.

Prince Arthur walked up, and handed a large bag of gold to the slave trader. The crowd let out a quiet gasp at the sight of that much money. The slave trader looked at him dirtily, before snatching the bag of money, and Arthur took the girl's arm and pulled her back to Merlin.

"Why did you give him your gold?" Merlin asked.

"It was one of the few things I could do," Arthur said quietly. "Go get the horses." Merlin looked at the girl who still had her head bowed, then nodded at Arthur.

Arthur looked around, but the crowd was departing. He knelt down in front of the girl, and untied the rope from her bruised wrists. "Are you alright?" he asked the girl gently, putting his hands are her arms. The girl nodded, and looked up at Arthur with deep blue eyes. And Arthur then realized how familiar she looked. Her pale face, blue eyes, and her protruding ears sticking out from her raven hair.

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. He took her hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you, alright? You can trust me," he took her hands.

The girl nodded, and a small smile came on her face before it faded again. She took her hands from Arthur's and placed them on stomach. She began to stumble back, and blood dripped out of her mouth, before she toppled to the ground.

"You won't believe it, Arthur! There was a man selling herbs right off the street, and he was selling the Eraot Root!" Merlin was walking forward and was holding up his bag, probably full of Eraot roots.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. The manservant stopped, and looked to the girl on the ground. He rushed forward.

"What happened?" Merlin asked as Arthur climbed atop his horse. Merlin helped bring the girl in front of Arthur, who held an arm around her as her head fell back on his shoulder.

"She's wounded, and fainted. We should take her to Giaus."

"But- won't there be some sort of healer here?" Merlin asked.

"I trust no one of Cenred's land," Arthur said curtly. Merlin nodded, still thinking it would be wiser to stay here to heal her. "Come on Merlin, we need to get back to Camelot. We're more then lucky you found the root too."

Merlin pulled himself on his own horse, and they began to ride away.

** So? What do you think? Did I rush into things to quickly? Or was that a good thing? Why does the girl look familiar to Arthur? Who is she? Review what you think! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry this took so long. I had the chapter all finished, then I accidentally deleted it! I hope you will find some goodness in your hearts, and forgive me!**

The girl was taken to Gaius immediately after they arrived in Camelot. Arthur set her down on Merlin's bed, and Gaius followed the two young men hurriedly.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know-" Arthur said. "We, we um found her and she had fainted. It was just this morning, and she's been unconscious since then."

Gaius looked over her. "I don't see any wounds- a scratch here and there. Perhaps, she was just exhausted?"

Arthur folded his arms in thought. "The thing is, before she fainted, I saw blood. It had come from her mouth, and I just don't know how exhaustion could cause this."

"Well, I will try a few things. I will inform you if she wakes, sire," Gaius said.

"Very well," Arthur said. He left the room, and Merlin hurried after. Before he left the room, he glanced at the girl, then looked at Gaius.

"Could it have to do with magic?" he asked quietly.

"That is possible. But I will have to look into it before we jump to conclusions," Gaius said. Merlin nodded, and left.

* * *

Merlin sighed as he left the prince's room. He had been hit with a goblet, all because he had forgotten to make the bed before they left.

He rubbed the back of his head before heading back to the physician's chambers. Merlin found Gaius sitting at the table, with a book opened and a candle lit in front of him.

"Ah, Merlin," Gaius said looking up, a few seconds Merlin walked in. "I was wondering, if you could set the cot upstairs. I'd like you to keep an eye on her, I'll probably be up a little while tonight."

"Of course," Merlin said, beginning to walk up to his room.

"If she wakes, tell me at once," Gaius said. Merlin nodded, and entered through the door.

The girl was sleeping peacefully, and Merlin was afraid to wake her. So he didn't set up the cot at once, he just looked over the girl. He put a hand on her brow, only to find her skin cold as ice. He gave her a few more blankets then carefully set up a bed for himself.

Merlin kicked off his boots, and collapsed on the cot falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the little room from the window. Merlin rolled over, and opened his eyes slightly to look at the girl. She was still asleep. Merlin would've stayed asleep for a little longer, but as always, Arthur would be wanting to have his breakfast ready when he got up. Merlin sat up, rubbed his eyes, then pulled his boots on.

He put on a purple shirt and a red neckerchief, then went to the girl one last time. He put a hand on her forehead like the night before- she was still cold. But she was breathing, so she couldn't be dead.

He sighed and began to pull his hand away, when the girl began cough violently. Merlin stared a moment, before shouting "Gaius!"

Gaius came in a few seconds later. He was about to ask what was wrong, but he already saw, so he hurried over to the girl. He looked down upon her looking lost.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," Gaius said. The girl's body began to convulse. "You have to use your magic Merlin, I- I don't know what else to do!"

Merlin considered for a moment, but then rushed forward. He put a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. He searched for a sign of magic. It was a black- not just because he closed his eyes. It wasn't that kind of darkness. But then, sparks of light appeared in his vision. They took hold of him- he couldn't take his eyes away from it. The sparks began to grow, and grow until there was no darkness left.

Gaius watched Merlin closely, a worried expression taken over his face. The boy was began to mutter quietly, he trembled, then finally he tore away from the girl with a gasp.

"Merlin!" Gaius cried. "Are you alright? What did you do?"

"I- I don't know.. But she seems better... I think," Merlin said quietly. The girl was no longer shaking, or coughing. Just laying there peacefully.

Gaius checked for a pulse, and found one. A steady beat, as if nothing had been wrong.

"She seems fine now..." he felt her forehead. "Still freezing though, get some more blankets Merlin."

Merlin obeyed quickly, and it only took him a few seconds to find another bunch of blankets. They lay them over the girl.

Gaius and Merlin stared at her for a while.

"Something happened when I tried to cure her," Merlin finally said. 'It-it went all black. But- it wasn't because I shut my eyes- no, it was much different. Like I was in a dark place of some sort. Then I saw light. The light grew bigger, until there was no darkness left." His voice lowered. "It- it was _magic_. Powerful magic."

At that moment, the girl's eyes fluttered open. She stared at the ceiling, her eyes moving slowly, then her gaze came upon Merlin and Gaius.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you. I am Gaius, and I am a physician. This is Merlin who will also be helping you," Gaius said gently, then he turned toward Merlin. "I'm going to inform Prince Arthur, watch over her.'

Merlin nodded, then before Gaius left he said quietly, "Don't tell the king about her."

Gaius stared at Merlin with one eyebrow raised high, and the other furrowed. It was _that_ look.

"And why not?" Gaius asked.

"I can't tell you know," Merlin said, glancing to the girl then back at Gaius. The physician nodded, then left.

Merlin waited until he heard the other door shut, then he went back to the girl who was staring at the ceiling again.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin asked with a smile. He really did like children. It reminded him of Ealdor- there had always been many children there.

"Sick to my stomach- but I've always felt that way," the girl said, looking at him.

Merlin didn't fully understand, but nodded. "What's your name then?"

She looked at Merlin suspiciously for a moment, then said "Merralynn. But I prefer to be called Merra."

"Hello then, Merra," Merlin said smiling again. She smiled back at him.

"Where am I?" Merra asked.

"This is Camelot," Merlin said.

Her eyes widened slightly, but then she looked away from Merlin.

"So, Uther is the king?"

"Yes, that's right."

Merra sighed quietly, then looked back at Merlin. She was silent, so Merlin decided to say something.

"Do you have a family somewhere, where we could take you home?"

Merra frowned. "No. I only had my father, but a few months ago he was killed. See, we lived in the mountains, and these slave traders came along one day. They were going to take us but my father refused, so they killed him and took me."

"I'm sorry," Merlin said quietly. How could a child live without a parent? It would be hard. Merlin slightly understood, but he always had his mother.

"It's alright, I think he probably deserved it in a way," Merra said. Merlin was surprised. "He was not very nice. He was angry with whoever tried to talk to him in our old village in Cenred's land. Even his own family. So he and his wife moved into the mountains away, and eventually had me."

Merlin wondered what happened to her mother, but he wouldn't even ask anyone about that, let alone a child.

Soon the door creaked open, and Gaius and Arthur walked in. Merlin went to Gaius as Arthur went to sit by the girl.

"Is she alright?" Gaius asked quietly.

"Yes," Merlin said. "She spoke to me, her name is Merra. Her parents are both dead, and she lived in the mountains with her father before he died, so we couldn't take her back to any village."

Arthur seemed to be asking the same questions Merlin did. Her name, where her family was, and she answered exactly how she had answered Merlin.

"Merra, how old are you?" Arthur asked.

"I'm ten years old," she said.

"Would you be interested in having a job here in Camelot, as a maid?"

Merlin glared at Arthur. She was just a girl, surely she wouldn't want a job! And then Uther- Merlin knew Merra had at least some magic. He had seen it, he was sure of it. But Merra nodded.

"Would I be paid?" she asked.

"A small amount," Arthur said. Merlin shook his head. The prince was lying.

"I'm not sure. I don't have any family here, are anywhere else for that matter..."

"We could find you a place to reside in," Arthur said.

A small quirky smile came upon her face- like she was in on some joke. "Alright, then... _sire_," Merra added.

Arthur smiled, and straightened up to look to Gaius and Merlin. "I've decided she should be able to stay here for a while, until we can find her a different place."

"What?" Gaius and Merlin exclaimed in unison.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you," Arthur said smiling at the physician. "Well, come along Merlin. You've got a long list of chores waiting."


End file.
